fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ofelia Salazar/Cobalt
Ofelia throws a bottle at the wire fence between her and the soldiers, and yells. "Facist pricks. Tell me where she is! Assholes! Come out here you cowards and I'll show you hostile." She seems annoyed. Behind the fence the soldiers prepare to come through the gate and deal with her. Ofelia turns and shouts at the other residents of the Safe Zone "What are you afraid of? When are you going to step up? When they come for you?" Andrew Adams arrives in a humvee just as Sgt. Castro walks up to the fence to deal with Ofelia and blocks Castro's way. He persuades Castro to let him talk to Ofelia. As Adams goes through the gate Ofelia smashes her last bottle, she seems to have come with a supply, and waits for him. "Let me take you home", he says. On the other side of the fence a young soldier, Cpl. Cole, says "I'm not doing this anymore." and starts to walk away. Lt. Moyers, who's been watching from back aways, tells Sgt. Castro to sort it out and Castro goes after him. While Castro is busy with the young Cpl, Adams takes the opportunity to quietly walk Ofelia away. Madison searches the Tran home, goes in and calls "'Licia? 'Licia are you in here?" She's walking through the house when she hears a noise from below. While she's finding a torch from the kitchen the noise is repeated, much louder, and Maddy takes a knife and goes down the steps. The noise is coming from a dark part of that floor, Maddy goes very cautiously. She opens a door and finds Adams tied to a chair, tape over his mouth and watched over by Daniel and Ofelia. She asks what is happening and Daniel tells her "This is how we bring them home." A few minutes later and Ofelia is looking guilty and giving Adams a drink of water while Daniel sits and watches, Madison just behind him. Ofelia looks deeply worried by what is happening. We can hear the chatter of the soldiers on Adams' radio. Adams tries to reassure them about their family but says he doesn't know where they are. Madison storms out and upstairs, followed by Ofelia and then Daniel. Ofelia tells her there was no choice and tells Madison how they will exchange him for Griselda and Nick. Daniel backs her up and Ofelia goes next door to the Clark home leaving her father and Madison there with Adams. Madison is woken by Ofelia screaming, whilst Madison dozed Ofelia went back into the Tran's basement and has seen what her father is doing there. In the Tran's kitchen Ofelia pushes past Madison and out. Daniel washes his hands, his vest is stained with blood and Madison stares at him. He is grief stricken that he has had to do this again, and that his daughter has seen him capable of it. He scrubs obsessively his hands at the sink. Madison asks "Did he tell us what we need to know?" Walking home, Travis finds Ofelia sitting on the front lawn, she doesn't respond to him at first. He gets her to tell him something of what has happened (offscreen) and then we see him go into the Clark home and asks Maddie "Did you know what he was going to do?" Category:Character Episode Plot Articles